Life Saving Measures
by apgov
Summary: This has turned into a major Brass story. The mystery will be solved. If you like Brass I hope you enjoy COMPLETE IF YOU LOVE BRASS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of these people except the ones I make up for my own convenience.

The realization that she had not been seeing him around as much hit Catherine one day as she was in her office. She had just gotten a call that a bag was found at a local health club that had a "peculiar odor" and it was "seeping". Nick and Warrick were out on a case. She would have to borrow someone on night shift because she had to be in court most of the afternoon. She realized that she had not seen Grissom in days, maybe over a week. Catherine looked at her desk calendar, it had been over a week since she had talked to him.

"Wow" she thought. " I wonder what's up" Hoping he wasn't having a relapse with his hearing.

She got up from her desk determined to catch someone to send to the health club. Just as she was stepping out of her door, Greg rounded the corner.

"Just the man I needed" she smiled.

"Oh, No I've been here long enough to know that tone of voice means you want something. Usually you want it yesterday , too." he replied backing up.

"Six words, gym bag, odor, seepage, health club" Catherine countered

"Which Club?"

She consulted her note and smiled.

"Hard Bodies near the strip. I know this place." She didn't even have to finish, Greg grabbed the note.

"If this is where a lot of the show girls work out, I am your man." He practically skipped back down the hallway.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that Hard Bodies had changed ownership and it was now the hottest gay men's gym in town. Since the walk to her car went past Grissom's office she stuck her head in to see if he was there.

"Hey, Gil, anybody home?" Catherine said sticking her head in the door

"Huh, What?" Grissom murmured raising his head from a box on his desk. Catherine could swear the box was humming.

"Playing with something new?" She hoped it wasn't alive, whatever was in the box.

"Oh, yeah , this, New family of cockroaches, they have a great chance to win at the convention¼.."Catherine stopped him with the disgusted look on her face. "Catherine you constantly surprise me. You will parboil a head, but you're afraid of a little insect."

'Gil, considering the noise coming from that box, little is not the adjective I'd use for those insects" She joked. "You know I don't like bugs."

"Did you need something?" He said changing the subject and not mentioning that what was in the box were insects not bugs. Catherine noticed and smiled. It said something about their relationship that he let it slid.

"No, I just realized that I'd been a stranger for a while and wanted to say Hello."

"You're not the one being a stranger. I haven't been around as much as usual. I have actually been taking some of my mountain of vacation time." He said this proudly.

"Are you okay, is something wrong" As she said as her hand touched her ear.

"No, No. I'm fine" waving her hands down. " I've been getting a life."

"Glad to hear it. Does this life include more than "bug racing"

"Catherine you have¼.." He was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. He and Catherine stepped outside the door. A crowd had gathered in the break room. They were staring at the television.

"Turn it up!" Sara said "Oh God."

"Damn, what is going on"

A uniformed police officer stepped out to answer his crackling radio and raced toward the entrance almost knocking Catherine down.

"Sara, what¼." Catherine covered her mouth as she looked at the screen and began to understand what she was seeing , what the reporter on the scene was saying and what the scroll at the bottom of the screen was unfolding.

"Which of our guys were on this scene?" Grissom asked


	2. chapter 2

Nick hoped that Warrick had found cover. From his vantage point , behind the burning Hummer, all he could see were the soles of shoes. The knowledge of the owner of those shoes made him sick. Each time he had tried to get a better view a shot had rang out. He could hear his radio crackle and squelch almost in stereo.  
"Oh, Man!" he muttered realizing the other radio he was hearing was somewhere near the body. A body he had to reach.

"This is Nick Stokes, does anyone copy?" Nick said into the radio, whispering afraid his voice would bring down another volley of shots. He looked up shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Nick, thank God." Warrick's voice hissed out of the speaker "Where are you?"

"Behind the burning Hummer, You?" Nick's physical relief matching his voice.

"I got pinned down behind a garbage can." Warrick said. "Can you see him?"

"Who ?" Knowing the answer , but not wanting to hear it out loud.

Something caught Nick's eye and he didn't hear Warrick's reply. Someone was crawling toward the body. Then, he heard Warrick's voice.

"Lady, get back! Are you crazy? What are you doing?"

She didn't answer, she crawled to the body and began to open up the coat and shirt. She checked his pulse, and searched his body.

"If I were going to get hit I would have already. That sniper is gone. I cannot just cower somewhere and watch this man bleed to death." She shouted.

Nick and Warrick got out of their hiding places, tentatively, ready to hit the dirt at the first sound of a shot. Blood was everywhere. The largest concentration seemed to be coming from his chest.

"He's been hit in the chest and arm. He is barely alive. If he is not in an OR in minutes he will die. Get those EMT guys over here now" She directed as she grabbed Warrick's arm and pulled him to the ground. Warrick kneeled down.

"Put your hand here." She pressed his hand to the man's arm. While her hand stayed on his chest. It looked like her fingers were actually inside his chest.

" The shot to his arm is almost as severe as the one to the chest." she began to explain. The EMT arrived with a stretcher.

"Hey, I got to ride along, keep my hand in the hole. You got the arm?" The EMT began to work on the arm.

"What took you so long " she said accusingly to the EMT.

"Media, it's a circus out there doc. Hey you okay? You got blood on your neck." The EMT began to check her as she shrugged him away.

"Bump on the head when the explosion knocked me down." She answered and began to climb into the ambulance her hand never leaving the chest wound.

"I'll pull him through , don't worry." she said looking at Nick and Warrick as the doors closed.

Cameramen and reporters scrambled for their van's as the ambulance screamed away. A few reporters stayed behind to do wrap ups on the scene. They saw Nick and Warrick and swarmed.

"No Comment" Warrick said waving them away like wasps.

"Was this some sort of gang violence?"

"We've gotten reports this may be terrorist related? Any comment"

Almost in unison the reporter turned an faced in the opposite direction, Warrick jerked his thumb to Nick.

The chief of police had finally shown up and was now taking questions from the media. The last thing Nick and Warrick heard was the chief telling the reporter that the identity of the officer wounded during the incident was being withheld until family could be informed of the incident.

"Good luck with that." Warrick muttered

"What?" Nick asked

"He only has Elle and I doubt even the chief could find her." He sighed.


	3. at the hospital

Sara and Greg had been sent to process the sniper's "nest " found by the LVPD. Catherine had insisted, in spite of Grissom's protests, that Nick and Warrick stay and process the scene of the shooting. He couldn't really argue with her, when she pointed out that they had seen and heard everything that had happened . The fact that Warrick was putting his blood covered pants and shirt into an evidence bag helped her argument. Catherine had also noticed Warrick changing into the coveralls he kept in his kit. Grissom insisted that she check everything, since the guys would be witnesses in court to Jim's shooting .

"Make sure you can testify to every piece of evidence personally. Understand?" He told her as her turned to go to the hospital.

He was relieved that he could go to the hospital. Every cop not involved in the investigation would be at the hospital. When a cop was shot they all took it personally. He know how much blood was in a human body and the amount of blood on the street made him worry for Jim's life. Had someone contacted his ex-wife, did the daughter know? Gil couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. He also knew that if he were stopped for speeding no cop in Vegas would give him a ticket after learning his destination.

The ER entrance was crowded with media, cops and the usual ambulance chasers that arrive after this type of incident. Gil expertly navigated the back hallways and staircases to the surgery wing of the hospital. Cops were in the waiting room, near the elevator and standing in the hallways. A rather loud nurse was telling them, unsuccessfully to keep the hallway clear.

"Any news?" he asked the first cop he saw.

"You a reporter?" the cop asked back suspiciously

"No, CSI" He answered showing his ID badge "My people are at the scene now getting answers."

"Your "people" hid behind a car and a garbage can and some civilian woman crawled out and helped him is what I hear. Good thing she was a doctor."

Gil had no reply. CSI were not prepared to be under sniper fire. Nick and Warrick followed protocol. If Jim died their entire department would be under fire from the press, the city and especially the cops. Nick and Warrick would come under a great deal of scrutiny. There would be a good chance their career in Las Vegas would be over. There were a few cops in Las Vegas that wouldn't cry if Gil Grissom left town.

Gil finally over heard two cops talking . A nurse had updated them just minutes before he had arrived. Jim was in the OR with a bullet wound to the chest and arm. The bullet in his arm had severed the artery. He was in critical condition. Gil got the impression he was not expected to pull through. The men kept coming in and out of a side door. He realized they had been donating blood when he saw the band aid on the bend of their arms.

"Might as well." He and sighed as he headed in the direction of the other "donors"

It took longer then usual to get his blood. He had "rolling veins". The technician thought this was humorous. Gil just gritted his teeth and let the man poke and prod his arm, until he gave up.

"Can't get you're blood today. Veins won't cooperate." the tech laughed

"Just give it to me." Gil smoothly inserted the needle into the vein that would draw his blood into the collection bag.

"I have never seen a donor do that, how did you learn to do that?"

"Cadavers." the tech walked off looking at Gil over his shoulder. Gil relaxed as the blood drained from his arm. He thought about the few days off he had taken the week before. No one would believe it if he told them what he had been doing. He was going to buy a house. He was contacting realtors. To the average person that did not seem like a major event. In Gil's case it was monumental. You had to talk to realtor, tell them your expectations for the future, fill them in on personal details. He had not enjoyed the process but change was painful. He was going to change some things in his life. He had never lived in a house. Always apartments. Very nice apartments, but nothing permanent. Even before the divorce, his parents had lived in apartments. After, it was just more practical to have a place with no upkeep. He was giving himself a reason to stay around,. Trying to"get a life".

He had dozed while giving blood and the tech woke him. Gil walked to the waiting area, holding his arm in the prescribed position. He pushed open the doors and his heart stopped. The room was empty.


	4. 4

The room was empty.

He felt the bile rise in his throat and headed for the nearest …

"Oh God" He wasn't going to make it. Hefound a waste basket and vomited into it.

A hand touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Stand up slowly, Marge, get a wet cloth. Sir?" He looked up and saw she was wearing surgical garb, a surgical mask hanging from her neck.

"Where are the policemen, why is the room empty? What happened.." and he started to vomit again.

She handed him the cloth and led him to a chair.

"Do you need some help?" she asked again.

"Jim Brass, what happened?" as he asked this her face changed, tightened.

"Are you a family member?"

"A Co- worker" knowing this was not the right term for his relationship with Jim.

"I told everyone of you to clear out. I won't have my OR hallways blocked when people might need help. The best way you can help your friend is to find the person who did this!" she got up to leave.

"I'm sorry. Is he dead?" her face changed again.

"Oh no. You thought. I'm sorry, no no. He is out of surgery. Still critical, but better."

"I'm not a police officer. I'm with the Crime scene investigators. Some of my men were on the scene when this happened. Jim is my friend."

"I wondered, I've never seen a cop throw up that much." she laughed a little

"We're doing all we can to find out who is behind this."

"I can't believe your "men" would just let him lay there and die. Isn't there a "no man left behind' code or something?"

"No, were really just scientists. We are not trained for that type of situation. You were there? Are you the woman that went to help him?"

"The shooting had stopped. I knew I could get to him."

"You didn't know that?"

"When you are in a sniper situation and you haven't heard a shot within a certain length of time, with targets in range, that means he is abandoning his perch."

"Wait ,you know this how?"

"Long story."

"Thank you for saving my friends life."

"He's not out of the woods yet."

Gils phone rang and her pager went off at the same time.

"What's your name?" putting his hand over the receiver.

"Holly Waterhouse, I gotta go your friend just coded." She ran to the doors marked recovery and pushed thought them shouting orders.

"Gil, You there?" Catherine's voice came through the line.

"Yeah, what you got?"

"This scene doesn't add up?"

"Tell me" glancing at the doors seeing activity through the small windows.

"First there was no drive by shooting. We didn't find a body. What we did find was a homemade bomb, under a red Honda, that's what caused the explosion. Apparently what the bystanders thought was a " drive by was the sniper shooting the Honda to detonate the bomb. When this happened the Hummer rear ended the Honda. Someone called the police and reported a drive by shooting . Not a by stander, we found the phone that made that call in the nest. You getting all this?"

"Yeah, keep talking" eyes on the windows

"We found Brass's notebook. The Honda was a stolen vehicle. Reported two months ago by a UNLV student. We're checking him out. The occupant of the Hummer is MIA too. It has Louisiana plates and is registered to H. Waterhouse."

"Who?"

"Waterhouse H. ring a bell?"


	5. killer pov

He listened to the scanner knowing that if Brass died, the police scanner would broadcast it. He watched television, too. The media would keep the story updated , especially if Brass died. He had not counted on the woman. She was not suppose to be there. He had set it all up perfectly.

The nest had been set up days before. He had watched the parking deck for weeks. No one went in or out of it except the homeless and crack addicts and they kept to the lower floors. On the fifth floor he found the perfect spot. He put up a tent. The kind you buy to camp in that pops up. He cut a hole in the tent, just under the mesh window. He could see out and fire the rifle without leaving much GSR or bullet casings. Leave no evidence, he had heard that enough times. He watched the intersection. He memorized the traffic patterns. He did a few dry runs in other parts of town. Timing how long it took the police department to send officers to different crime scenes. This had taken the longest , six months. He knew which officers were called to each kind of scenes. He knew the schedule of all the people involved.

On the day he decided to kill Brass, he felt this was a sign that his mission was right. Warrick Brown came to the scene. If he could get them both at once, he would only need one more day, one more nest and one more kill to get justice. His justice. The system had failed, these men had failed and he would succeed.

The women had spoiled everything. It would have been beautiful. He parked the Honda in the street, just after the rush. He waited for the light to change and shot the device under the Honda. It exploded with just the right amount of noise and sparks. Then the Hummer came blowing down the street and rear ended the Honda. He could have packed it up then, but he knew it was almost time for the shift change. Brass would be on the scene, he usually took any calls at the shift change. Patience. He made the call. The fact that there had been a car accident added to the urgency. A crowd had been drawn to the accident most of them unsuspecting or ignoring the fact a shot had been fired. The smoke and sparks had coved his shot well. Brass arrived and He could not get a clear shot . The crowd would not move. He would not kill any of them, they were not a part of this. He did not see himself as a murderer. He just wanted justice.

Then the CSI arrived and Warrick Brown stepped out. He knew then that he would succeed. The woman in the Hummer was sitting on the curb, Brass walked to the CSI and He fired two quick shots. One shot at Brass's chest and the other at Brown's back. He look for two figures on the ground. Warrick had been too quick. Brass was bleeding very satisfactorily from the chest. The blood blooming from him like a flower. He would make sure they did not catch him until they paid for their crimes. He did not dwell on this long. He fired off three more shots, harmlessly, and began to pack up the nest. He knew that it would be at least an hour before his nest was found and he would be back home, waiting for the next administration of justice.

The woman had been a doctor, a surgeon, and she had saved him. She had interfered with his justice. If Brass died in the hospital she would not be held responsible, he would have to wait to see her fate. He thought about going to the hospital and finishing it off, but that was unpredictable. He would concentrate on the next target. He would stay with the plan. He would begin to enact the next phase. Brass had simply gotten a stay of execution.


	6. finding Ellie

"You're not suppose to be in here" were the shocked words Dr. Waterhouse spoke to Gil Grissom, upon finding him sitting in her office.

"Your name is on the registration of one of the car's involved in all of this" He told her.

"No, my brother's name is on the registration. Hollis Waterhouse. He is visiting and I have convinced him to sell that monstrosity. I was taking it to a dealer." she volleyed back. "I think you need to get away from this hospital. Waiting around here is not healthy or helpful. Go back to work or home."

Her phone rang. She listened a few minutes and hung up.

"He's conscience, since no family ahs shown up you can see him, after I examine him and only for a few minutes and don't talk to him about what happened."

She bolted out of her office at a semi- run. Gil had a hard time keeping up with her. He waited outside the door as she examined Jim.

Brass was fighting at his IV's, struggling with the respirator and trying to pull his NG tube out. Three nurses were restraining him.

"Detective Brass, you need to relax, I am injecting something that will calm you down. Better?" She knew that some patients fought coming out of anesthesia. Some had a sense of claustrophobia, especially the one's that had been through a serious trauma. Those patients usually lived.

As he calmed, she removed his respirator and told him that talking would have to wait. He could write but carefully. The nurse handed him the pen and paper. He wrote one word.

"Ellie?"

"I am assuming a family member?"

He nodded.

"No one yet." she said feeling sorry for him. No family had arrived. Only members of the police force and Gil Grissom. She wondered how someone lived their life with out having a family member care if you lived or died.

"Do you know why you're here?"

He nodded.

"Good concentrate on getting better and I will find out if Ellie can be reached." As she left Gil Grissom entered the room.

"Five minutes!" she warned.

Holly asked her secretary to get the Detective Brass's supervisor on the phone. She was determined to find this Ellie. It broke her that he didn't have anyone. The supervisor gave her a phone number, but told her it was old. She dialed the number. Several rings and a female voice answered.

"Hello?" she sounded sleepy. Holly wondered about the area code.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I am Dr. Waterhouse in …"

"If this is about Jim's next of kin I have already called Ellie. I'm his ex. She can take care of the arrangements."

"Arrangements?"

"Yeah, The department in Las Vegas called and said he'd been shot. I am assuming you are calling me to tell me he didn't make it, right?

Holly hung up the phone. She didn't know this woman and she didn't owe her an explanation.

She picked up her phone again. She would find Ellie Brass. She dialed a number. It rang once.

"Yes?"

"It's me. I need to find someone."

"Who?" she heard the tapping of keys.

"Ellie Brass" and she spelled it.

"Give me a few minutes, okay. Can I call you at this number."

"Sure, I'll be here." and she hung up.

Holly remembered the question Gil Grissom had asked her about her knowledge of the sniper. She laughed and was very happy her brother had shown up on her door step in the middle of the night.

Gil arrived back at the lab with the news that Brass would pull through. The television news was airing coverage of the hospital spokesman's statement on Brass's condition. Unknown to them, a man was sitting in his apartment only blocks from their lab changing his plans to include the death's of four people. Gil Grissom, Jim Brass, Warrick Brown and Dr. Holly Waterhouse.


	7. killing gil

Gil Grissom would be easy. Easier than Jim Brass. Jim Brass was now out of the hospital on a medical leave of absence. He had not lost interest in Brass, but it was not fair to hunt wounded prey. He should have started with Grissom. Intelligent, yes, but predictable. Grissom Followed a routine.

It had only taken him three weeks to memorize this one's routine. Work, home, work, home, except on Monday's and Friday's. Grissom went to a bookstore and bought magazines. Professional publications that were waiting for him when he arrived at the store. Grissom bought them ,sat and drank coffee in the coffee bar next door and read each publication. He bought groceries at the same grocery store. He never deviated from his routine. Grissom met with a realtor at 3:00 p.m. on the days he didn't read and then went to work. Grissom always followed the realtor's car.

Getting Grissom would require very little effort. He would just wait in his apartment and kill him. He had posed as a reporter seeking a story about Brass and had been led into the office of none other than the head of the department. A pompous ass named Ecklie. Ecklie had given him more than he needed to know about Gil Grissom. He had even volunteered that Grissom was taking some much needed time off, after the incident with Brass, to reevaluate his situation. This man had put the final nail in Grissom's coffin for a promised mention in People magazine.

All He had to do now is wait. Wait until Grissom didn't go to work, wait until he altered his routine and began to revaluate. As far as he could gather Grissom had no interaction with anyone other than the people connected with his routine. The neighbors would be the first to notice smell. Then someone would investigate. By then He would be gone and so would the other three.

Catherine was the first to put the pieces together about the gunshots. The bullet trajectories were off. Only one shot had been fired at a target. Reenacting the scene with Nick and Warrick had convinced her of this. Three shots had be fired at nothing , Far above the heads of the crowd. Brass and Warrick had been the targets of this sniper. The bullet in Brass's arm was meant for Warrick's back. They were already looking for a military trained sniper. The bullets confirmed that fact. If Dr. Waterhouse had not acted so quickly Jim would have died. She started to share her findings with Gil, but remembered he was off "getting a life" for a few days. She would have to run this by someone. Who would want to kill Jim and Warrick. The shooter had several chances to shoot Nick and didn't take them. Someone wanted Warrick and Jim dead.

Sara was just coming on shift as Catherine was locking her office.

"Can I run something by you ?" Catherine asked

"Sure, Oh, I'd steer clear of Greg for a while, he is still steamed about the gym bag thing. "

"What ever happened with that?"

"Prank, road kill in the gym bag, but Greg's date book could have been filled all year. He is still getting phone messages."

"Great, I'll remember that. Hey step inside and let me show you something about Jim's case."

He noticed her as she walked to her table. Red head, not young not old. Good legs, nice set of …

"Sir are you ready to order?" the waiter asked impatiently.

Jim had been sitting at the table waiting for Ellie for thirty minutes. He had resigned himself to the fact she wasn't going to show. Their plans had not been firm. She had to fly back to L.A. for her job. He was thankful she had one. She was working at some boutique on Melrose. When she had arrived at the hospital and found out he wasn't dead, she couldn't get back to L.A. fast enough. She had mentioned a buying trip to Las Vegas before she left. He reminded her that her birthday fell on that week and they should meet here. He had left a message at her hotel with the time and place.

The redhead was looking at him. Now she was walking over to him.

"You are not about to order something that will ruin all the hard work I put into that heart?" she said as she sat down


	8. you look good with your clothes on

"Dr. Waterhouse, I didn't recognize you with clothes on." realizing too late what he had just said.

"I get that a lot" she laughed and sat down.

"Are you waiting for someone"

"How long do you wait to be officially stood up" he asked her

" Well, I've been at the bar twenty minutes waiting and decided to eat and go home."

He looked at his watch, shrugged and motioned to the waiter.

"Who would stand you up Dr. Waterhouse?" Jim asked between taking bites of the chicken he had ordered instead of the steak he had wanted.

"My brother, real hot date. He's been in town, business, for while. When he is working he is kind of hard to nail down. You?

"Ellie, my daughter. You met her at the hospital"

"Sorry." she said for two reasons. He shouldn't have been having to wait on her and she didn't seem like much of a daughter. If her father had been that close to death she would have stayed with him and not left the minute he seemed to recover.

"Well, I guess you could call our relationship strained" he offered.

"Sorry" feeling redundant

"And I'm sorry about the not "recognizing you with clothes on" comment. I meant in street clothes. You look completely different out of scrubs."

"I could turn that around on you and say you look pretty good with clothes on."

Jim realized that the woman sitting across from him had risked her own life to save his.

"I want to thank you. What you did that was crazy, crawling out to me like that."

"I wasn't going to get shot. The shooter was done"

"Yeah, Gris., told me you said that. How'd you know that?"

"My dad was involved in the military. I am the youngest of 5 boys, all in the military. I've heard it all. We did more before 8 am then most families did all day."

"How did you stay out of the military?"

"The boy's are a lot older then me, I am, as we say in the south a "late in life" child. Dad was 55 when I was born and mom was quite a bit younger than him and a second wife.'

"Military Brat"

"Not really. Mom and dad married after he had retired and strated a security company. "

"I am assuming Las Vegas is not home"

"No, New Orleans. What about you"

"Jersey"

"Do you think our accents give us away?"

"You don't have one."

"Yes ,I do, honey, Ah jus have to hide it so the folks don think ah have a low IQ" she put on a surgery drawl.

"How'd you end up in Vegas?" he asked trying to get the sexy sound of that accent out of his mind.

"Long story, You?"

"Even longer" He motioned for the check.

The quiet become uncomfortable as they waited for their cars.

"Jim, thanks, tonight would have been a lonely birthday if… Thanks" She said and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday. Huh, it's Ellie's too. Can I call you sometime? Do this again?"

"Well, you have an appointment with your surgeon soon, how about lunch afterward?"

"Sound's good" she said climbing into his car. She rolled down the window.

"Jim, you know, you looked great , but you looked pretty good in your little hospital gown too."


	9. can you take the stairs?

Sara stared at he evidence Catherine spread out in front of them on the table. It amazed Sara how each CSI could look at the same evidence at so many different angles. Catherine had seen this perfectly.

"Why would a sniper set up shop here , when he could have…"

"Been in a more populated area. "Sara finished

"That fit's the profile of a sniper better and only two kills. Unless a specific target is sought they usually don't discriminate. This was a planned attack on Warrick and Brass."

"Snipers? Maybe not just a sniper, but a hit man, maybe someone paid to have them killed. I'll start looking through old case files and see if someone has a beef against Brass and Warrick."

"Good Start" Catherine said as she picked up the phone. "Sam Braun' office please, this is Catherine."

Sara did not wait to hear the reason Catherine would be calling Sam Braun after she had mentioned hit man and hired killers. She walked out of the office and bumped into Grissom

"I need you." He said to her. She felt that old skip in her chest as he said this and cursed herself.

"What's up?" why did he make her feel this way.

"I would like for you to take a look at something , when your shift is over" "It's not job related, it's personal"

"Gil, I don't think that is a good idea. I am finally getting back to normal, finally getting control of some things I have been…" he stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"This is part of all that, I promise, this will help." The look on his face made her reconsider. He looked happy and hopeful.

"Okay" she said as he turned to leave. "Wait" as she said this his shoulders slumped, she was going to change her mind, he just knew it.  
" I want to talk to you about a theory Catherine has about the shooting." she noticed the relief in his face and his body relaxing.

" Sure, what's a day off for anyway."

He was waiting in the house. Grissom had brought in some boxes. Nothing was unpacked. Grissom had set up the bedroom. HE knew that Grissom was planning to spend the night at the house. Food was in the refrigerator. Toiletries were in the bathroom. He could slip his throat and Grissom would never feel a thing. Exsanguination was slow if not done correctly and He had been taught to do it correctly.

"I am going to recommend that you be allowed to return to work, limited duty of course." Holly looked across her desk at Jim. She had his chart in on her desk and she had reviewed all the test result. He was making a remarkable recovery. She had been busy with surgery all morning in order to make this appointment, usually the chief of surgery didn't see patients for follow up visits, but she wanted to have lunch with him. She had not be able to quit thinking about him after dinner. How long had it been since she had been looking forward to see a man. She would have to turn his case over to another doctor at the hospital if anything became of her little "crush".

"I'm getting the picture, doc, take it easy , eat right , exercise, that type of stuff. I feel fine, Great." He was telling the truth. The time off had been good for him. He hadn't been able to do much physical stuff , but he had rested. Read, found some old movies he had bought and never watched, called a few old girlfriends, but the literature that had been sent home from the hospital had explicitly warned against any sexual activity until he could walk up and down a flight of stairs without becoming winded. He had tried last week and knew better than to pull out his little black book for a while.

"I have cleared my schedule for the reminder of the day, let's go to lunch and Jim this time order what you want. I'm not you doctor all the time." she remembered watching him eat the baked chicken when she knew he was a steak kind of guy.

"I wanted to be on my best behavior, that night." Busted, but at least he could get a burger for lunch.

"Anyway , I know a wonderful place for lunch. Great food, great atmosphere and never crowded."

" That combination doesn't exist in this town." He wondered where she had in mind.

"You drive, I am with out an automobile. My brother has my car and his hummer is still under arrest."

"Impounded" He corrected. "Hey, Why is your accent getting more pronounced?"

They were in the elevator going to the parking deck

"When I am tired or stressed out or nervous it comes out." she confessed. He liked it. It suited her.

"Which one are you , tired, stressed or nervous?" he teased.

She straightened up and looked at him. Half smiled. Hoping he was as good a detective she had been told he was.

"You are parked on the second level and I am wondering if we are taking the stairs or the elevator?"


	10. your heart is in my hand

To her disappointment he punched the elevator button. She sighed and stepped in. As the door closed he hit a button, but the elevator didn't move. He turned and smiled at her. She looked in his eyes and stepped back. He put his hands on the wall behind her and leaned toward her. He hoped she would meet him half way and he was not disappointed. The kiss lingered. It was a good first kiss, a prelude to what could happen next. She wrapped her hands around him and he let her come to him. He didn't want to have any doubt that she wanted this as much as he did.

"As enjoyable as this could become, there are security cameras in this elevator and I don't want this replayed at the staff Christmas party" she whispered in his ear, her breath warm.

"Busted, I noticed on my way in, most of the security cameras are busted in this parking deck. Don't park in here it's not safe." he growled in her ear ,as his hands began to caress her face.

"I'm not worried, not right now, not with a big strong policeman with me." she teased. "You're the one that should be worried, you didn't take the stairs." she was running her hands up and down his back under his jacket

"Me, worried, I've got my own personal physician with me if anything happens" he took the clip out of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders and buried his head in it. She moaned.

"How long will that door stay closed with the hold button punched" she asked, he had pushed her in the corner of the elevator, his mouth devouring hers between words.

"Hey, Hey, is anyone in there, is the elevator busted, Mom, the elevator door won't open. You said I could push the button. I wanna ride the elevator. You promised." as voice screeched from outside the door.

"Sweetie, we can take the stairs."

"Nooo, you promised" The stamping of feet could be heard. Knocking could be heard. The door opened. Holly and Jim walked out. Jim took the steps two at a time.

"So, where's this place you want to have lunch?" he asked as he was buckling his seat belt.

"I'll show you." she said.

She sensed his disappointment, when she didn't remark on the events that had occurred in the elevator. Neither one said much, as she gave him direction. He looked at her questioningly when they pulled into an area he thought was mainly residential. He smirked as he pulled his car into the driveway of a house he knew only someone paid very well in Vegas could afford.

"Very quiet, nice atmosphere, food is divine" She remarked as she stepped out of the car. He followed her up the flagstone path. She turned and faced him before she put the keys in the door.

" This is your point of no return, buster, I don't do this, bring a man I barely know home in the middle of the day." She stammered, her accent deep now, it was driving him crazy the way she softened her vowels and left off the ending of words. He kissed her earlobe. She pushed him back

"Jim, Please I'm not kidding…" now his hands were taking the keys and unlocking the door. She pushed it open with her back and they practically fell into the foyer. He kicked it shut with his foot. She took his hand and led him though the house to a bedroom, off the kitchen. He was loosening his tie and she was slipping off her shoes as they walked.

She helped him finish taking off his tie, his jacket had been shed on the way to the bedroom. She began to unbutton his shirt and slip it over his shoulders. He continued to kiss her lips, her neck ,her ears and run his fingers through her hair. She unbuckled his pants and began to help him off with his undershirt. She traced the scar she had put on his chest. She lifted his hand to the spot her heart was wildly beating.

"Now you have my heart in your hand" She whispered.


	11. GilSara &brass and the red head

Grissom unlocked the door to his house. That sounded right, His house. She would be here soon. Grissom had given Sara the address and told her to arrive as soon as her shift ended. He wanted to show her the house. Let her know that he was not going to disappear one day. He wasn't sure what response he expected.

Upon entering the house he noticed his front porch light needed replacing. The maintenance of home ownership would be intriguing. Gil could get lots of books on home repair.When he opened the door he lay his keys on a box in the hall by the door.

His mind was on the theory Sara had discussed with . Catherine had called Sam Braun and asked if anyone was in town on a "job". Sam told her a guy named Waterhouse was in town and people turned up dead whenever he came to Vegas. This was the brother of Dr. Waterhouse. He owned a security company, started by his father. Sara had found out a lot about Waterhouse Security. It was jointly owned by three of the five Waterhouse brothers. Hollis Waterhouse did security for large hotels and casinos. He was in Vegas quite a bit. Sam told Catherine he suspected that Waterhouse was also making money on the side as a middle man for soldier of fortune type fringe assassins. She wondered how he knew this but didn't ask. The company was on the up and up. The other two brothers worked for the justice department and homeland security. Holly Waterhouse had no connection to the firm. Now if only they could link this sniper to Hollis Waterhouse and Waterhouse to ….

Across town, in a very different house, Jim Brass was making love to a beautiful red head. A natural red head he had delightfully discovered. He had also discovered that when she was highly aroused she spoke French. (it sounded like French). He wondered if her expertise in the sack was due to the fact she was a doctor and understood the human body or, oh hell, he didn't care. He had been surprised when she had told him not to worry about a condom. She laughed and reminded him that she had seen his lab reports just that morning. He told her, as doctor, should know that there were other reasons to use a condom , at this point she said something in French and made him forget his argument for the condom.

"Recommending you for limited duty seems kind of unnecessary now" she said as she put her head on his chest.

"I really I don't do any thing this strenuous on the job." he stroked her hair. "Are we going to have start bringing an interpreter into bed with us? Translate please"

"No, It's too embarrassing." She pulled a pillow over her head.

"Do tell" he rolled over and raised on eyebrow at her. She melted and began to kiss him.

"No, I want to know why you are bi-lingual?" he asked

"Okay, My mother is half French, and every summer we would visit her family in France. I was 17, he was 20 we spent the summer together. He was my first lover. I guess you never get over your first. Now anytime I am ,well, in this position, I speak French. It's the language I learned to make love in. God that is so corney. "

'Tell me, in English, what you said?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck and move downward.

"No, it's filthy."

"Tell me." and took a playful bite of her neck

"I'll whisper it to you."

The snap drew Grissom's. attention. He didn't recognize he sound, but he felt the heavy blow between his shoulder blades. Grissom dropped to his knees. The cold steel of the blade touched his throat. It was sharp. Grissom knew if he moved he would be dead quicker.

As he went down he thought about Sara. He felt the knife lower from his throat and a heavy body fall on top of him. Then the weight was lifted. Grissom quickly got to his feet. Sara was standing over him, checking the man with the knife. She had left work early, eager to find out what Grissom had wanted of her. He stood, she dropped the gun and dialed 911 on her cell phone. Sara stooped back down over the body and took the knife, using her sleeve to protect it from her fingerprints. She checked the pulse of the assailant.

"He's still alive. I caught him in the shoulder. I think he has a collapsed lung We need to stop the bleeding." She motioned for Grissom to help her.

The man began to awaken as they tried to stop the blood. He didn't struggle. Sirens began to roar to the house.

"What are you doing here" Sara asked Grissom.

"I bought this place. You like it?" he mused

"You give a hell of a house warming party" she said motioning to the crowd gathering in his new front yard.

"You gotta meet the neighbors sometime" Grissom looked around delighted at the scene.


	12. in the kitchen

He had showered and was dressing. This was the awkward part of these situations. Had it only been four hours. He strapped on his watch. We wondered about leaving. What had she said to him at the door? Something about a point of no return. He had no idea , he was so was so worked up that he would have given her his gun and badge if she had asked for them. He finished dressing and walked into the kitchen.

The most wonderful smells were coming from the kitchen. She had obviously showered and dressed in another part of the house. Her hair was still damp and curling up, she had on a white tank top and faded jeans , no shoes. She saw him standing in the doorway and spoke first.

"This is the weird part, right "

"I was just thinking that." he replied

"Good" he thought ,she felt like he did.

She really was exactly his type. The only difference between Holly and the other women he knew, was the fact that she was obviously loaded. He like the combination of the green eyes and red hair. He had noticed her eyes changed color with her emotions. He looked around the room. He knew this neighborhood and you had to have some serious dough to live here alone. He actually wanted to stay a while talk to her. His eyes took in details of the kitchen and the den he could see through the arch separating the two rooms. He knew what he was doing, instincts of a detective. Know you surrounding. He had noticed a few family snapshots in the bedroom. One of an older couple, five men and Holly surrounding them, probley grandchildren too.. That had to be her family. The man looked a lot older than the woman, the parents. Looked like red hair and green eyes ran in the family. Some of her brothers looked old enough to be his father. The only other photo that stood out was of a man and a boy. The boy had red hair and her green eyes. He was reaching for the person taking the photo.

"Hungry?" she said breaking his train of thought.

"What's cooking?" he moved to the stove.

"Gumbo, is that okay?" she stirred a pot.

"There is no way you have had time to make gumbo, while I was in the shower."

"How do you know, Jersey?" she laughed

"I know my way around the kitchen. I know just starting with the base is…"

"It's called rue and no I don't cook. My brother has been here. Any time the boys come to visit, they fill my freezer with food. Hollis is the New Orleans's specialty. Rogers hunt's so I get a lot of smoked meat from him, Jeffery does Italian and Gavin.." He cut her off

"Do you cook?"

"No, I warm up, I reheat, I do not cook." she said "I am the baby of the family and the only girl."

"Spoiled baby girl" he mocked her

"Hey, I've got five older brothers that will beat your ass if you mess with me." she mocked back "Well, you might take the three oldest, but Robert and Hollis definitely."

"You think so, huh?" He grabbed her around the waist and held her.

"Oh definitely, I think the best match would be with Hollis since the two of you are the same age."

"How do you know that?" He asked and she released him and walked back to the stove to dish up the food. Her back was turned from him.

Something had changed. One minute all fun and games now she seemed pensive.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jim asked, wishing he could see her face.

"No, I just realized, _you _don't really know anything about me, not really."

"You're right. You have me at a disadvantage. You know a lot more about me than I know about you. My whole life in in a folder on your desk at the hospital, I imagine." she nodded as he said this. He had a flash back , they were in her bed room. When she had made the remark about him holding her heart in his hand.

"I knew a lot more about what I was getting into then you did." she said , her eyes changing , darkening.

"Look, I'm not going to make excuses. I am not a choir boy when comes to this kind of thing. You are an attractive woman. You brought me home, led me to your bed."

"No, I wanted you. I just.. It's.." she stammered and her. He walked to the stove and put his arms around her waist again.

"Holly, I know more about you than you think I do. It's my job to be able read people and situations." He whispered in her ear. She turned staying in his embrace.

"Okay hot shot detective, what do you know about me?" her green eyes turning icy, challenging. She was daring him to interrogate her.

He let her go and looked at her coolly. If she wanted him to do this he would do it.

Her stomach growled and it broke the tension.

"Can we at least eat too?" she said handing him a bowl and spoon.


	13. sorting things out

Ecklie would not let Sara and Grissom near the crime scene. He did it personally with members the day shift. Sara knew he was taking a perverse pleasure in their situation. They had both been questioned and knew the IAB would be all over this. They had been sent back to the lab and Sara felt like a kid waiting for the principal. They were sitting in Grissom's office.

"Who was he?" Sara spoke first.

"I really think he was connected with the idea Catherine had." Grissom answered back, flipping through one of his professional magazines. She hated how he could sit here. She wanted to jump up look at the evidence being sent into the lab, question, the day shift people.

"Sara, quite fidgeting, we have to wait. You shot a man in my house. WE cannot do anything father. Anything we do will simple give Conrad more ammunition to get you fired and force me to leave." He said simply. Catherine opened the door.

"Everything is locked down, Ecklie is not letting anyone see the evidence he is really trying to use this one to get you Gil."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Sara saved my life, the evidence will show that, even Conrad's people won't corrupt the evidence, but keep close Catherine." she nodded and started to walk out, then turned.

"Has anyone called Jim and told him my idea, about the shooting?"

Grissom looked at Sara.

"Good idea, he might have some ideas?" Sara rose to call Jim, relieved to have something productive to do.

"So, you bought the house?"

"Yep." he keep his eyes on the magazine

"Did she shoot the guy before of after you told her why?" With this Catherine left.

Grissom's outer calm did not match what was going on inside. He was just as apprehensive as Sara about the investigation. HE had not shared his suspicions with anyone. While he and Sara had been separated by IAB it had occurred to him the connection of all the targets in this case. Jim, Warrick, him. Holly Gribbs. Sara had checked old cases and left a list of them on his desk. He picked up the list. They were divided into categories. Cases worked by Warrick and Brass alone. Cases in which, Warrick and Brass helped . There were only four that all three had been involved in exclusively and Holly's was the only one that had been settled unsatisfactory for all parties involved. He, Brass and Warrick had contributed to her death in a direct manner.

Sara appeared at the door.

"Grab your coat. We are going to the hospital"

"What do you know about me?" she challenged

"I know it's been along time since you've had a man in your bed" she blushed. He liked that.

"How could you know that?" really wondering.

"You closed the curtains and turned off the lights. You pulled on a robe when you got out of bed. Don't tell me it was shyness or modesty. When we got gong there was nothing shy or modest about you. I just don't think you have been used to an man seeing your body in a while. It is great by the way."

"Thanks, I try. You're right its been a while."

"Lucky me." Jim smiled and reached across the table to stroke her hand. She took their barely touched bowls to the sink.

His phone began to ring . He looked at the caller id. It was Sara. He listened for a long lime with out talking.

"You gotta be kidding. No I don't think, hold on maybe." he covered the mouthpiece. He looked at Holly considering how to choose his words.

"How much trouble could you get in if I needed to see a suspect that was a patient at the hospital?" she looked at him confused .

"Sara meet me at the hospital parking lot look for my car Dr. Waterhouse's parking spot" he hung up the phone.

"Grab a coat, I'll explain on the was" he said as he headed for the door.


	14. answer the qustion doctor

Sara and Gil had parked in the deck and took the elevator to physicians parking area. In the space marked ,Dr. Waterhouse, a red 1965 mustang was parked. It had Nevada plates. There was a physician's parking pass in the window. They scanned the lot. No sign of Jim's car. They waited.

"You bought a house." she spoke

"Yes"

"Quit it ,speak in more than one syllable, why did you buy a house and why do you care if I know?" she demanded

"I wanted you to know I am not going anywhere, Sara. I know I have taken advantage of your feelings for me. I know I have manipulated your emotions. Forgive me. The house is an excuse to stay here. For my entire adult life I have avoided entanglements. I have always wanted to be able to leave any place or situation when I wanted."

"Gil you have been at the crime lab a long time. I don't think your plans have ever really included leaving. I have feelings for you, that hasn't changed, but I am not going to be strung along, waiting for you to get comfortable with your feelings for me." she spoke quietly.

"I also wanted a house. I have never owned anything more valuable than a car ,that was not work related." he said thinking of all the investigative equipment he had bought with personal money. "I want to start having some kind of life outside this job, how can I make that work, how can I make you a part of that life." he wasn't looking at her as he spoke.

Sara stared at his back for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Gil, I hope you enjoy the house, but if you bought it to impress me or convince me of something, you wasted your money" she was furious.

It took every fiber of her control to not lash out at this man. Howwas so brilliant and so stupid at the same time. Why was she suppose to fall at his feet when he decided he was ready for a relationship. No. She was tired and he was the cause of her wariness. She cared for him, but the passion she had felt and the longing had passed. Sara felt so strong as it dawned on her that the need she had to be a part of his life was gone. She would always feel a little lump in her throat when she heard his voice or saw him, but she didn't need him any more.

His shoulders sagged for only a moment and he turned to face her. The expression on his face held expectancy. He walked past her to the spot Jim has just pulled up to and parked.

Sara was relieved that they would not have to continue the conversation. She knew Gil well enough that they would not ever broach this subject again.

On the way to the hospital, Jim tried to explain the situation to Holly.

"I don't know where to start. I'm afraid it will get confusing" he seemed frustrated.

"I can follow you, trust me, I think I can get it." she simply said.

Feeling like he had insulted her intelligence he began again.

"Gil Grissom was attacked today. A CSI, Sara Sidle, was there and able to stop the assailant. She shot him. The investigation into my shooting has turned up a connection to an old case. I used to be head of the CSI department. A new CSI was killed. Warrick Brown, Gil Grissom and I in some small way contributed to her death. I don't think her family ever felt satisfied with how the situation was handled. There is good information that someone was hired to kill us."

"What do I have to do with this?" she asked, her stomach sinking . Hollis had come into town the day before the shooting. She closed her mind off to where this fact could lead her.

"The suspect is at the hospital. He had to have surgery. Wewant to talk to him." he looked over at her expectantly.

"I will do what I can. No promises." she told him.

They saw two figures standing in front of her space. The man can forward. Jim stopped the car in front of her spot. Seeing her car in her spot , make the feeling in her stomach worsen. Hollis had taken her car that day. She hoped he was waiting for her in her office. She pointed to an unmarked spot near hers. Jim was not worried about a ticket.

"Whose car?" Jim pointed to her spot.

"Mine, Hollis borrowed it. He said he would return it before I left work. I thought I would be back…" she got out of the car without finishing her sentence and headed to the door that would lead to her office.

The others followed her.

She began to make connections with Hollis' arrival and the events that had occurred over the last month.

She knew that Gavin and Robert did most of the day to day work in the business their father had started. Hollis really just worked on the firnge. Doing odd security jobs for casinos and hotels in this part of the country. In fact, Hollis is the one that suggested she move to Las Vegas after her marriage had broken up. He told her it was a good town to start over . She had love it that her name didn't carry any weight , she had not put there. It had been different in New Orleans. Her mind was spinning.

"Slow down" Jim said out of breath as they tried to catch up with her. She stopped in front of the elevators.

"The stairs would be quicker" Sara said with her usual impatience.

"Mr doctor told me to avoid the staris for a while." Jim commented and Gil noticed the smile Holly tried to strfle.

"Jim, Why was Dr. Waterhouse with you ?" He asked as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

They rode the elevator in silence.

When they stepped out onto the surgery floor, Holly checked on the patiet with the charge nurse.

"He is in a room. Minor wound." she told the trio waiting for her "If you want to question him it had better be legal or I will lose my job."

Holly and Jim went into her office. Sara and Gil stayed in the hall both on their cell phones.

Sara was calling Catherine for information. Gil had Greg on the line. Greg had been following a lead for him. He couldn't get the connection with Waterhouse Security out of his mind and Greg had been trying to find some kind of connection all day for him.

Jim used her phone to call the dectective in charge of this case.

Holly noticed her keys on the desk . Hollis had been here. She hoped he was gone. She had not be particullary close to any of her otherbrothers. They had been so much older then she. She was younger than the majority of her nieces and nephews. Hollis was the only one still at home when she was growing up. He turned her into a tomboy, much to her ladylike mother's dismay. Her mother had been relieved when Hollis had joined the military. Hollis had always been the wild one of the bunch. Their dad had to call in a lot of favors to get him out of serious problems while Hollis was in the military. When he came home to New Orleans, dad and the brothers always had to " speak " with him about his responsibilities as a member of this family. Hollis had been the only one to understand when …

"Dr. Waterhouse why was your braother in Las Vegas?" Gil asked as he stepped into the office.

"Business" her heart fluttered, she glanced at Jim as he hung up her phone.

"Do you know about hisunderwould connections here and in New Orleans?"

"Yes. I have heard rumors." she simply stated. Jim was looking from Gil to her with each question.

"Do you know where your brother is at this time?"

"No." she said. Jim recognized what Gil was doing. He was interrogating her. Jim recognized that she was answering like a suspect, being careful to answer nothing but the question asked.

"Would it surprise you if I told you we have a strong suspision he is connected to this case?" Gil asked and she hesitated. A fact not lost on Jim.

The door opened , the dective in charge of the case entered.

"You needed to speak to me?" he said looking at Jim. Jim waved him out. Looked at Holly.

"Answer the question doctor." Jim commanded in a low voice that Gil had heard only a few times before.


	15. background infromation

He woke in the hospital. He had to shake the grogginess off. He pulled his feet over the side of the bed and unsteadily got up. He knew that there would not be a guard at the door. They would believe he would be unable to leave under his own power. They didn't know who he was yet. He pulled the IV out of his arm. He looked up and down the hallway, clear, stepped inside the room of a sleeping man. He took the clothes and wallet and left the hospital. Hailed a cab and waited to recover.

Vega forced himself back into the office to inform Brass that the perp had apparently just walked away from the hospital. Jim looked from Gil to Holly.

"Don't let her leave." he barked.

The hospital had taken fingerprints and his identify was known. Robert Mason trained in special forces and AWOL. He had been in the same unit as Hollis Water house. Mason had left the service when he felt "God" had called him to be an angel of justice. He was known in certain circle as a man that would get justice for you when the courts and police would not or could not do it to your satisfaction. Mason also felt that "God" meant for him to make money at this new profession , ironically. Since this suspect could be connected to Jim's case he was told to go home.

"Gil you need to leave" Brass ordered. Gil started to protest, but he knew that Jim would fill him in on the doctor's connection and he was eager to see about all the commotion in the hallway

"I had no idea Hollis was connected to this." answering the question posed to her

"I'm taking some good advice. I'm going home." he said and left.

Gil reached into his pocket to get his cell phone and realized he had left it on Dr. Waterhouse's desk. He found her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. She looked up when he entered. She was holding his cell phone.

"It rang" I was just coming to get you.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry you left it here or sorry you were rude to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I am not a suspect in any of this. I had nothing to do with any of this. My brother is not a careful man, he doesn't have great judgment, but he would not be involved in killing people"

"Sometimes, we have a different view of people when we care about them." he offered. "Are you going to be okay. I can walk you to your car."

"Thank you that would be kind."

Jim was waiting in his car, when he saw Holly and Gil walk out. He had moved it so she wouldn't see him waiting. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what he would say. In his line of work there were no coincidences and this was one mother of a coincidence. He watched her get in the car. When she left he followed Gil back to the lab. They exited their cars at the same time.

"You want a drink?" Jim asked

"Coffee?" Gil countered

"Sure, I'm buying."

Jim brought two cups of coffee into Gil's office.

"You think she's connected?" he asked

"Greg hasn't dug anything up to support that. Why do you care?"

"She risked her life to save mine" he gave lamely. Gil raised an eye brow

"We spent the afternoon together." he admitted "A great afternoon."

"That's why she was with you." Gil stated.

"I could let her get under my skin, Gil. Every instinct is telling me to walk away, but part of me wants to know everything first."

"I doubt I'm the best person to be giving you advice but , check her out and then make your decision."

Jim thanked Gil for the chat and went home.

Brass knew how to check up on a person, without their knowledge. He kept tabs on Ellie this way, not that it could help him protect her. It helped knowing where she was and the kind of people she was around. He started simple: Google: Holly Waterhouse: 13254 hits. Narrow the search: Dr. Holly Waterhouse:1323 hits. More: Dr. Holly Waterhouse new Orleans and Las Vegas: bingo entries that looked promising.

Basic Bio stuff: DOB 3/6/1965 (he's thought she was older for some reason)

Birthplace: New Orleans. La

Parents: Davis and Liese Waterhouse

Education: private schools , Vanderbilt University (B.S.) Tulane Medical School

She had won some award, been ranked high in her residency and internship.

moved to Vegas in 2000.

He clicked on an article dated a few months before her move to Vegas.

Local Lawyer and Doctors son dies in jeep accident. The article went on to explain that the son of Blake Redding and Dr. Holly Waterhouse had been killed while riding with his father in a jeep on property the Waterhouse family owned. The family could not be reached for comment. The Redding's only had one child. Dr. Waterhouse's is also the sole heir to her mother's family's estate made rich in the oil business in the Gulf of Mexico, blah , blah…..

He clicked on an article about the family. Circa: 1993. It outlined the business, security, really booming after 911. The old man had started it as something to do after retiring from the military and marrying a much younger and apparently social wife. A mention was made of underworld connections of the youngest son and a daughter from the second marriage. The article pointed out her inheritance and that she was not involved in the security business. It also mentioned the up coming marriage of Holly Waterhouse to local attorney…….

He now knew about the boy in the photo. Now he knew more than he wanted to know about her. Damn it he thought. I can't get involved with this woman. Not now. Thing have to get cleared up on the brother. He had tried to keep his personal life and work life separate. He always felt a little superior to Sara for putting her hear on her sleeve for Gil, even though she tried to hide it. He wanted to Holly and let her tell her side of the story, but if her family had any connection to his shooting and Gil's attack it could hurt the investigation. They needed to get this guy. Warrick, Gil and he were still in danger with this guy on the loose.

Against his better judgment he dialed the phone. It rang for a long time. Caller id he thought, she won't answer.

"Jim." was her statement

"I'm sorry." silence on her end "I need you."

"Why?"

"Can you tell me what I need to know about you? I can be at your place in 15 minutes."

"No. I'll come to you." she hung up after he gave her the directions.


	16. now they are even

He looked around his place, simple neat. You could tell a single guy lived in the place. No feminine touches anywhere, but it was comfortable. He had spent more time here in the last month, than the entire time he had lived in Vegas. It had started to rain, and rare for this time of year, really pour. He hoped she wouldn't get soaked. This was crazy he hadn't had a woman making him this crazy in a long time. Not since Catherine had started at the lab. She was something, but she had been married to that scumbag Eddie.

What was it about Holly, he had slept with women before that didn't move him the way she had. They had very little in common, but that hungry way she looked at him turned him on. She was smart,sexy and rich and she apparently wanted him.

As she drove over she wondered what she was doing. She should never have answered the phone. What did they owe each other. One afternoon in bed didn't entitle him to make her feel this way. She knew what it was, he had guessed. She hadn't slept with a man since her divorce from Blake. Five years. That's why she was driving in this rain to see him. She had slept with three men in her life. The first died, the second had divorced her and now Jim Brass. Jim Brass was not intimidated by her like other men. Most men she encountered were usually at her mercy on an OR table. She had no idea how beautiful she was and how intimidating that was for most men. The men she met at work and dated just didn't do it for her. Jim had made her feel attractive and sexy. She had grown up with men that knew who they were, what they wanted and took it. Jim had done that in the elevator and that is why she was driving in the rain.

The knock on the door surprised him. He thought it would take her longer to get to his place. He opened the door.

"You didn't have a problem with my directions, I see" he said

"No, very precise." she stepped in and handed him her coat and umbrella. She took in the room.

He looked at her, she always looked, he need the right word… classy. Expensive. Catherine was sexy, but Holly looked like class, even when she only had on the jean and tank top that afternoon. Tonight she was wearing a cream sweater and gray pants.

They stood in silence, neither one knowing how to start.

"I almost didn't answer the phone." she said her accent thick.

"I figured."

"I am going to tell you everything I know. Can we do that here or should I have a lawyer or something?"

"I don't want to know about your brother, I did some checking, I don't think you have anything to do with him or his involvement with the case." as he spoke her eyes narrowed.

"You did some checking? You don't think I am involved, well, how gallant of you." she was getting angry, she had expected an apology for the way he had treated her in the office.

"It's what I do. You patched me up and I checked you out, but I need to know something?" he liked it that he was making her mad.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." she rose to leave, he caught her arm.

"Look, I know about Davis, I know it's the reason you came out here. On the surface, me and you we don't make sense. Look at us. We're from different worlds, but we both got shafted when it came to our families. You lost a son, I lost a daughter for all practical purposes. We're both in Vegas to escape a mess we didn't make and couldn't clean up at home." he saw her eyes soften.

"That's what did it for me. When I was checking on you in the hospital and Ellie was in the room. She was ready to leave. She looked at you the way Blake looked at me the last time I saw him and you looked like I felt. I knew you would understand. Hollis found her, you know, and had her flown out here." this surprised him and he filed it away for later.

"What did you do to her to make her hate you?" she demanded.

"Her mother and I had a bad marriage. I was really married to my job. I was the only cop willing to clean up the messes make by other cops. I worked to much and came home to little. She had an affair and nine months later Ellie was born. Ellie doesn't know. I've never thought of her as anything other than mine. I took the blame for the divorce. I moved out here, it's easy to start over out here. She hates me for the garbage her mother has put in her head. I left her with a lot of memories a kid shouldn't have to carry." he was so quite when he spoke she had to move closer to hear his words.

"Hollis suggested I come to Las Vegas. He said no one would know or care about my past or my family. I guess you know?" she asked. He looked puzzled.

"I found out a lot about you." he stated's

"Maybe it would be easier if you told me what you know and I fill in the details." she suggested.

"Your son died and your husband divorced you around the time you came our here." he prompted

"That's part of it. Do you know about the money?"

"Your mothers family?'

"Yes, Oil money, lots and lots." she watched his reaction, pleased when she saw none. He had recovered from the shock of reading that she was worth a fortune hours ago.

"Tell me about Davis." he urged.

"I had a happy life with Blake, a good life. We had Davis and life was perfect. Blake and Davis took the jeep out one day and Blake let Davis stand up in the passenger seat. Davis was four. They hit a log and Davis was thrown from the jeep. I was in surgery. My chief didn't feel it was necessary to interrupt the surgery to tell me, Davis had been brought into the ER. Blake was wild. By the time I got to Davis, he was on life support. I read all the reports, he was brain dead when he got to the hospital. I signed for organ donation. Blake told everyone I could have saved Davis. He blamed me for his death. Hebelieved that I didn't want to leave surgery. He divorced me. He knows he is the reason Davis died. I guess blaming me is the only way for him to cope. I saw him the last time I was home and he looked at me the way Ellie looked at you." she had begun to cry. "Jim, Ellie is alive you still have a chance with her."

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to her, how did you do it?"

"I work. I moved out here. Out here every thing doesn't remind me." she looked up him.

He kissed her first softly, she responded harder. She pushed him off and peeled the cream sweater off, glad she had worn one of her nice bras. He began to kiss her neck and shoulders . He took her bra off in one swift motion. They moved on his couch, struggling with shirts, his and pants theirs. He registered at little shock that she had not worn panties.

"I think we're a little old to be making out on a couch, do you have a bed?" she asked. He got up and led her to the bedroom, this time she left the lights on.

He liked the rain. He knew what to do now. God had sent him a message with the rain. He would kill the one that had thwarted hid plans. He would kill the woman.


	17. laying it all out

Jim Brass made a decision that morning. He would get to the bottom of things. He would have get all the facts. There was no way he was going to wait around for some crazy guy to kill again. He would find a way to work things out with Holly if her brother was involved. She had left earlier, she had to go home and get ready for work. Getting used to having her in his bed would be easy.

He reached for the phone on the table next to the bed.

"Hey, how long will it take you to gather up everything you got on the case, I don't care how small it seems. Yeah, get them there, too. No, not the lab. The place……Yeah….where we went the time with the …. Okay." He rose from bed, groaning, he was still not one hundred percent and the exhersions of the last two days with Holly had not helped. God, he was feeling his age.

They met in a diner, one that was handy to the lab and the station. A place they had gone countless mornings when the events of the night had to be shook off. Since Ecklie had shifted them around there hadn't been many mornings like this lately. Brass arrived first, the only one not due to go to work or get off from work that day. Catherine came next, having just dropped Lindsey off at school. Warrick, Greg and Gil were the last to show.

"Lay it all out for me" Brass started things off and Catherine began telling what they knew and the evidence to support her theory.

1. The sniper's shots had been set up to harm only Warrick and Brass. (Warrick made a crack about Brass not being able to dodge bullets at his age.)

2. The lack of evidence in the nest , supported the theory that Mason was their man. (Grissom added that he would know how to cover his tracks)

3. Grissom was attacked in his new house. A house only he and his realtor knew about (Greg had called the agent and she remembered a call about the house after the closing , but could not be specific about the call, she offer to sell him a house )

4. The identity of the man that attacked Grissom was Robert Mason. A very dangerous man. He was trained by the military to kill. He had gone AWOL 15 years ago. This was the first time he had been on the radar since then. Greg had been able to find out that he had gotten " religion" before going AWOL. Waterhouse had been in the same unit as Mason, so it stood to reason that their paths crossed.

5. Catherine told them that Hollis Waterhouse was a small time security guy and that he had been the middle man in some hits in Vegas. ("This is inside info and we can't use it" she warned and they knew she had gotten the information from Sam Braun)

6. Mason was either holed up healing and planning his next hit or hopefully died at some point after leaving the hospital.

" Question, who wants use dead?" Brass asked. Gil handed him the list Sara had provided him with days ago. He had highlighted just one case. Gribbs, Holly.

Everyone began talking at once. Catherine suggested checking the Gribbs bank accounts for money withdrawn. Greg wanted to do wire taps and checking DOA's to see if any matched Mason's description.

Warrick didn't offer anything knowing his disttraciton in the case had been the reason they were sitting here and that the killer may have been satisfied with only his death. Brass noticed his silence.

"Kid, this guy went after me first. He's military, he will hold the commander responsible for the actions of his troops. I like the Gribbs angle. Makes sense. The mother was never happy with how the situation played out. We need to find Mason. Catherine mine that source of yours to see if Waterhouse would have used a hit man like Mason." Brass was enjoying this, he had missed the puzzle of solving crimes. He had almost forgotten this one was personal.

"We don't have anything solid. Everything we have is held to gether by our suspisons and threoies" Gil interjected. They grew quiet. Brass's shooting and Gil's attack werer being treated as separate cases. There was nothing they could produce that connected the two but theory. They needed Waterhouse. He was the connection. They paid their bill's and went separate ways. Jim was the last at the table. He dialed his cell phone.

"Hey. Roberto, I need a favor. Put a tail on a Dr. Holly Waterhouse, keep it quiet. I want to know if she meets with anyone. You got a couple of guys that can handle that for me?" He gave the private eye the details and dialed another number.

"Dr. Waterhouse please."

"Dr. Waterhouse" she spoke in her accentless professional voice.

"No French?"

"Only in bed." the voice reverted to the deep southern accent he had told her turn him on so much.

"Got a lunch date?"


	18. he will do a bad thing

Robert Mason had recovered. He had a mission to finish. He had to avenge the death of that poor girl that had been killed. He had been told that nothing had ever been done to the responsible people. The people that put her in the situation that killed her. The girl's mamma had never gotten the justice she deserved. Robert needed the money the job would bring, but it had been a long time since he had killed. Shooting the cop and watching him bleed had given him some satisfaction, but he need to feel life leaving a body. He had gotten just a taste with Gil Grissom.

He remembered how it felt to kill. He was good at killing, that's what the military told him. In Haiti, he had heard God's voice telling him to kill for Him. This was after the village and after he had heard the screams of the women and children. His momma told him God would reveal a plan for his life. This plan was only revealed to one person, the person that had saved his life in Panama. Hollis understood and even suggested ways to make money at God's plan.

When their unit had gotten back to the states, Hollis gave him enough money to leave the army and serve God. God used Hollis to direct his path. Robert Mason had never been let down by Hollis. Hollis let him know that every "mission" was righteous, but Hollis had underestimated his need to kill. Now Robert no longer cared about the work of the Lord. He was like a junkie looking for the next fix. Hollis Waterhouse had no idea that he had changed Robert Mason from an easy to manipulate hit man into a serial killer.

Robert never told Hollis about the others. The ones he had to kill in between missions. He had to feel the life leave their body. He would enjoy the woman. He knew what she did for a living. She had felt death go through her hands, maybe they could discuss how it felt. They would have a connection. She had gotten in his way and it would feel good to kill her. He knew that Brass and the woman were together. He would wait he could get her.

When Hollis heard the news that Mason had escaped from the hospital he left town. He did what he did best he disappeared into thin air. Unfortunately this time he had some help.

Brass was sitting at his desk, he hated this , pushing papers around, supervising while others got all the action.

He chuckled at this last thought.

Remembering a few weeks before, Holly had arrived at his office just as his shift was beginning , she was on her way home. She had closed the door and opened her coat. He got aroused just thinking about the sight of her standing against his office door with nothing on under that coat. He had taken her standing against the door. He had gotten some action that night.

He fiddled with the box on his desk. Moved the picture on his desk to get a better look at it. He had never kept personal photos on his desk, but he had framed this one himself. It was a photo of the two of them at the cabin they had rented at Lake Meade. He had on that stupid fishing hat she had bought him and she was leaning over his shoulder hugging him. That had been a great week end. He fished and she sat on the pier and read. That weekend did it. He knew he had made up his mind then.

Nothing had come of the private dick he had hired. Her brother was long gone and no one else seemed to be following her. The only face he recognized in the surveillance photos was his own. She had caught on to it anyway. She came in from the hospital frightened, telling him someone had followed her home. She was afraid, what if it had something to do with the shooting. He had filled her in on all he knew. Including the info Catherine had dug up on her brother. He also told her about the private eye. Angry didn't begin to describe how she felt and she left him for a while.

She had gone to New Orleans and confronted her brothers about Hollis. They confirmed what Jim had told her. She asked what they planned to do about the situation. He brothers assured her that Hollis was no longer a problem for anyone. She didn't ask what this meant for her favorite brother. Holly told her mother about Jim. He mother had loved Blake. He had been just what she had wanted for Holly. Holly knew how her mother would react to Jim. She couldn't wait for her proper southern belle mother to meet her street smart Jersey cop.

While she was in New Orleans she put the home she had shared with Blake and Davis on the market. She walked through the rooms remembering all the good things that had happened in this house. There was not a sad memory in any room. She wasn't one to hold on to the bad. She took her licks and moved on, most of the time. Losing Davis had been harder, she would never get over her son's death, she just got to used to it. She stood in the empty room that had been the nursery. Dust moats floated in the sun. The humidity had made the room stifling. She traced the little characters painted on the wall and said good bye for the last time. She had a reason to spend the rest of her life in Las Vegas or where ever else Jim took her.

As she locked the door she turned and Jim was waiting for her at the corner near Magazine Street with a cab.

He kept fiddling with the box looking at his watch. Catherine peeked her head in the door and he snapped the box shut so quickly that it skidded across his desk and landed at her feet. She picked it up and laid a file on his desk.

"More paperwork to surf, Jim." she said as she opened the box . "How did you get a skating rink in this little box?"

"I know a guy , who knows a guy." he said relieved to have a women's opinion. Gil's opinion had be useless.

"Well, I want to meet your guy." she took the ring and slipped it on her finger. She held it up to the light.

"Lucky girl, Jim, in a lot of ways." she smiled and handed the box and ring back to him.

"I did good?" searching her eyes.

"You did good. I'd say yes." she walked out. He thought about years before when maybe if things had been different he could have put this ring on another redhead's finger.

He looked at his watch, wondering if his shift would ever be over. Today was her day away from the hospital. Their professional schedules meshed perfectly. When he was getting off work, she was at work and he could sleep, she came home about the time he woke and when he was at work she slept. They had spent enough time at one another's home to have the necessities . They could go to work as easily from his place as hers. Most of their time was spent at her place. Today he would give her the ring. He had changed his mind dozens of times trying to figure out how to ask. He was the master at asking questions to get the answers he wanted, why was this so hard.

"911. What is your emergency?" the voice asked with quick efficiency.

"I'm hurt. I think he's dead. Jim, I need Jim."


	19. the light goes out

Holly had spent the morning in surgery. She had spent the remainder of the day in staff meetings. She didn't mind leaving work late. She had the entire weekend off. There would be no interruptions form the hospital. Not only was Dr. Miller on call for her, but Dr. Patel was on call if Miller was unavailable. This was the last week end before Jim went back on regular duty. They planned to enjoy it. 

The garage door opened as she pulled into the driveway. Driving the mustang was one of the major pleasures in her life. The car had been her sixteenth birthday present. It had been painted to match her hair. She really was a spoiled girl. Jim teased her about it constantly. When she had left him, after the fight over the private eye, he had found her in New Orleans. There had been no doubt in her mind that she would return to Las Vegas, but there had been one in Jim's.

Meeting the Waterhouse's had not impressed Jim . Holly had no problem with that state of affairs. It helped that Jim was an outsider and didn't know the weight their name and her mother's wealth carried in the Crescent City. Knowing that it wouldn't have mattered to him anyway was important to her. Being around her family was an experience that neither of them would repeat, unless absolutely necessary. Doing all the things tourist do in New Orleans kept them busy for a few days and they flew home.

Jim's car was not in the garage, she had missed him. Looking at her watch she realized how late her meetings had gone over. She dialed his office, no answer, then his cell.

"Brass."

"Hey, I'm home."

"Good, Good, that information will help." he was not alone

"Call when your free. Only one more night on desk duty."

"Fine, Fine." the line went dead. She hated interrupting him at work.

Walking in the door she didn't notice the shadow slip in the garage as the door closed. She went into the kitchen carrying her bags and dropped them on the counter. She stretched and yawned. The phone rang. Caller Id: Her mother.

"Bonjour, Comment allez-vous" she answered and slipped into English. "I am fine. No, he is not here."

Catching up on gossip with her mother wasted an hour. Feeling restless, she wandered her home. It was really to big for just one person. Holly felt glad now ,about not selling the house. It wouldn't be as lonely now. Fiddling with books on shelves, souvenirs from places visited, she couldn't seen to bet settled. She picked up a book of poetry her grandfather had given her when she was a child. The pages were dog eared and turned in many places. Inside the pages were slips of paper, bookmarks and misc, item to mark poems of importance to only her. The page fell open

And when his vacant place I see

My heart will bound with joy that he

Was mine so long - my fair young son

And cheer for him whose work is done

Ugh, Hughes, written for a soldier, she thought of Davis. No not right at all for her mood tonight

Bourdillon, one of her Father's favorite.

The night has a thousand eyes,

The day but one

Yet the light of the bright world dies

With the dying sun

The mind has a thousand eyes

And the heart but one

Yet the light of the whole life dies

When it's love is done

Holly imagined ,as a romantic girl, this poem reminded her father of his first wife. She read it aloud just to feel the word on her tongue and in her mouth.

"Is that how it feels to you?" the voice behind her whispered. A chill crept up her back. Had she imagined the voice. She slowly turned.

"Who are you?" surprised her voice could work. Frozen to the spot

"Answer my question? When they die on your table do you feel the light go out?" he was standing in the arch between the kitchen and the den. She reviewed her options. Run up the stairs, the French doors to the garden. She could not get her body to obey the commands of her mind. She always thought she would be able to run, why couldn't she run. He began to move toward her, she threw the book at him and headed for the French doors. She just wanted to get outside, be able to scream , someone would hear.

He was too fast. He kicked her feet out from underneath her body. Landing hard enough to knock the wind out of her he dragged her through the kitchen. She was recovering, trying to remember everything she had been taught to do. Relax, think, breath, asses the situation. If she could talk to him, make a connection, maybe he would not kill her

"Yes, Yes, the light goes out" she finally said. He stopped and dropped her on the kitchen floor

"That's better. Do you like it?"

"What?"

"The feeling when they die?"

"No like it when I can bring them back." might as well be honest. He mulled this over

"We have fundamental differences. I take like and you give it." his expression changed as if he had not entertained this idea. She waited. What time was it? Glancing at the clock she knew Jim would not be home for hours. He saw her glance

"He will find you. I can't decide if I will let him suffer or kill him quickly?" she started shaking uncontrollably, her teeth chattered, her chest shook, her limbs were numb.

This was Mason.

"I see recognition in your eyes." he seemed pleased.

"Please don't hurt him, do what ever you want to me, don't hurt him." she found her voice again

"Perhaps I should wait until he gets here, let him see you go , let him see the light fade, a thousand eyes?"

"No!" and with that word she pushed with all her strength against him. He fell backward, toward her stove. She scrambled across the floor, knocking any furniture askew in her path. She finally stood at her bedroom door. She only paused a second to consider her options and he was upon her. His arm around her throat in a choke hold. He forced her to the bed. In a frenzy he pushed and pulled her clothing off her body. Her mind tried to tell her this was not happening. She fought and scratched and bit him as he began to undo his clothing, still holding her neck. She knew she would have enough evidence under her nails and her bite marks would be on his body. Evidence she had to leave evidence. As she flailed and fought her hand hit the table beside the bed. Her fingernail file. Her dagger, Jim had called the six inch manicure tool. In and instant it was in his heart. Instinct lead her to the spot. He fell back. She pushed his body off her and rose to her knees

She plucked the file out of his chest, saw his chest heave and drove it down deep inside again and again until she was covered with his blood


	20. silent siren

Gil Grissom was the first CSI to arrive on the scene. Greg trailed behind him. Sam Vega was at the door. The paramedics had arrived.

"The vic won't let them touch her." Sam told Grissom "She keeps talking about evidence and backing into a corner of the bedroom. We know there's a DB in the room, too."

"Let me try." Gil prompted "Greg, call Sara and have her meet us at the ER.."

"You want me to wait outside?" Greg responded disappointed.

"Yes, Greg." knowing the young CSI was not ready for what might be inside.

Gil walked through the den into the kitchen, missing nothing. The turned over bar stools, the upended kitchen chairs, the plates that had fallen from a decorative holder. The stove door was open. He could smell the blood in the air and the fear. He glanced at the refrigerator and something caught his eye, he stepped over.

"You got something, Gil?" Sam asked

Upon seeing the photo stuck on the door with a smiley face magnet he froze.

"What time does Brass, get off duty?"

"He's on desk, he can't be called to a scene." Vega said and looked at the photo. "Oh, no. I'll wait in the driveway."

Gil moved to the bed room, she was in the corner, away from the body.

"Holly? It Gil, Gil Grissom? Can I help you?"

"I have the evidence, they can't touch me until you take it, I'm hurt, Don't let Jim…."

"Holly can I come over to you?" he crooned in a gentle voice.

"I need to go to the hospital, I have to know if I'm okay?" while she spoke, Gil reached for a blanket that covered a chair near the window. He covered her with the blanket and led her out of the room.

He didn't even look at the DB. The EMR personnel were in the den waiting with a stretcher. She resisted.

"No, I can wait for Jim." she looked at Gil.

"He doesn't need to see this, Holly." Gil continued "We need the evidence and you need to see a doctor."

She allowed herself to be loaded into the ambulance.

"Don't use the siren, please." and the driver knowing who his passenger was accommodated her wish.

Jim stopped on the way home to buy flowers. Daisies, her favorite. She liked all typed of daisies, so he bought as many types as the florist carried. He had left his a little early and had driven around for a while to find a florist open. Only in Vegas if you looked hard enough you could get anything at any time. He hoped she would still be in bed when he arrived. Sometimes she was awake and trying to cook for him. It was sweet, but Holly had yet to cook anything remotely palatable. Traffic was slow, the radio played nothing but junk, would he ever get home.

As he made the final turn toward the street , a silent ambulance drove past him in the opposite direction. He topped the hill and saw the lights. He knew, he could tell…..

"Jim, you don't need to go in there, go….." Sam said as he tried to hold him back. Jim evaded his grasp.

Gasping as he reached the door, Gil stopped him.

"Was it that bastard, Mason? What did he do to her?" Jim demanded entry and pushed Gil hard enough to gain entry into the house. He stormed through the rooms looking , for what , he didn't know. He saw the activity in the bedroom. Pain filled his heart. He watched as the coroner pulled the stretcher out of the room. Silence filled the house as Jim approached the sheet covered body , blood seeping through. He gently pulled back the sheet. His face ashen.

"Jim, she went to the hospital, Sara will be with her." Gil whispered. "You don't need to see this."

Sara knew exactly why Gil wanted her at the hospital when the ambulance arrived. Greg had called and filled her in on all the details. She waited in the Ambulance bay hoping no one had called the media or alerted the hospital who would be arriving . Sara knew Holly would want privacy. The wheelchair was ready by her side, a private exam room had been readied.

Holly stepped gingerly out of the ambulance, grateful that the EMR guys had not radioed ahead. Sara wheeled her to the exam room.

Jim arrived moments after Holly was in the exam room. He walked to the door.

"I will be as gentle as possible." Sara tried to sound comforting. "I need to know the last time you had intercourse"

"umm," Holly searched her mind " Yesterday morning?" Sara didn't inform Holly that they would need a DNA sample of her last consensual partner for comparison, which was standard procedure. In this case they had the DNA.

"Okay, relax, this won't take long. After I collect this sample, I will need to scrape your fingernails and comb you hair and look for fibers on your body and take some photos."

Jim's eyes filled.

"Sara? Will youhave Dr. Hartford called down here for me?" Holly asked. "Use the phone on the wall, dial ext.448"

After Sara finished her work, she called the number and walked out, passing Jim in the hall.

"What happened to her?" He asked

"I don't think she was raped Jim." he looked relieved.

"You think I should go in there, or what?" he looked uncertain

"I think it would be a good idea, She had me dial an extension that rang in obstetrics.


	21. the end

Neither would entertain ideas of moving back into the house. A moving company had been called and packing had been done by strangers. Moving into the new house had to wait until the security system was installed. Waterhouse security made sure this system was fool proof. The other house had a similar one, but she had been lazy about it's use.

Jim wanted the judge that married them put something in the vows about faithfully activating the alarm. If pressed he also wanted her to promise not to cook either, but they stuck with the traditional vows.

They were married without fanfare and most of their close friends didn't realize their relationship had been altered, until one or the other would mention "his wife" or "her husband" in passing.

The DA's office had rumbled about pressing charges after the coroner's report was released. The 64 stab wound's had been more than enough to kill Mason. Dr. Robbin's knew it was overkill. He told Gil the heart looked like a pulped grapefruit. The team that installed the new alarm system at the Brass's home, made a visit to the papers and were assured any story would be slanted to the self defense angle. The DA had his eye's set on the Attorney Gereral's Office. Charging a pregnant police captian's wife with murder would not help him to the state capitol.

Holly worked at the hospital until she could not perform surgery. She resigned her position as chief of surgery and settled in to wait for the baby. Work had been a way to keep the loniness at bay. Money was not and had never been an issuse for her. Jim never discussed this with her, but in the back of his head knowing he could tell the whole world to go to hell, if he wanted was a pretty good position to be in sometimes.

He stood at the window of the nursery looking at his sleeping daughter. He was not foolish enough to make the promises he had made looking through another window 20 years before. He did not promise to keep the bad thing away or promise to make sure she did not suffer hurt or pain


End file.
